This invention is directed to an improved process for the preparation of paint panel color standards.
Paint panel color standards are used by auto and truck dealers for sales purpose, by assembly plants to visually compare the color of an automobile or truck that has been painted to a standard, by quality control laboratories in assembly plants to check color of incoming paints and by quality control laboratories in paint plants to check the color of manufactured paints. Large quantities of panels are used for these purposes. However, each use requires a panel with a different level of color quality.
Paint panel color standards used for sales purposes can have a greater color variation than can those panels used in an assembly plant or in a quality control laboratory. Panels used in a quality control laboratory must have very close color tolerances and can only deviate very slightly in color.
There is a need for an improved process that can color grade, classify and sort large numbers of panels rapidly and economically. The above can be accomplished with the improved process of this invention.